Split brain data or availability inconsistencies originate from the maintenance of two separate data sets at different network nodes with overlap in scope, either because of servers in a network design, or a failure condition based on servers not communicating and synchronizing their data to each other. In a high availability (HA) split brain situations, if communications between the nodes is broken, each node may continue to run, and serve clients, oblivious to other nodes.
There is no trustworthy arbitrator than identify whether a node is down or not communicating. Usual approaches to correctly synchronizing data between the nodes may involve selecting between different solutions. In one solution, a most recent failed node will become the master. In another solution, the most frequently I/O updated node will become the master. In still a further solution, a graphical user interface prompts an administrator to select a node to become the master. In any case, some data on the new replica may be lost during the split brain period. In critical situations, such as finance protection, such losses are unacceptable.